The immediate goal of this project is to gain additional information on subjects in an already compiled and computerized sample of some eight thousand physicians who received formal medical training in the United States between 1800 and 1860. The result of a successful completion of the project will be a collective biography to be used by future researchers to answer questions about the nature and distribution of medical services and the role of medical training. The historical materials of the National Library of Medicine will be used by four graduate students for ten weeks to trace subjects whose data profiles remain incomplete even after a careful search through college and professional school records, national, regional and state biographical compendia, and national medical biographical encyclopedias. Computer programs to facilitate the search (record-linkage) and to update records are operational and have proven effective in previous searches. The biographical profiles may also be linked with an economic and statistical profile of all medical schools of the period in order to gain a better understanding of the impact of differences in training on the careers of physicians.